Update:Zoom
Zoom & The Herb Sack This week's update is here and Old School is about to get a lot bigger... Or smaller. You can now decide thanks to the addition of the zoom feature! Zoom The zoom feature can now be found in your settings tab, allowing you to zoom in or out of Old School to suit your needs. Whether you're at a big boss and you want to catch all of the action or you want a close-up screenshot of your fashionscape outfit, the zoom feature will be able to help you out. By default, the zoom feature will not be adjustable by using the scroll wheel on your mouse. To enable this, head into your settings and click the zoom icon. If you do not want to use the scroll wheel to adjust your zoom you can instead stick to using the bar in your settings tab. The difference between being fully zoomed in and fully zoomed out is quite drastic. Here is a comparison of the two: If at any point you want to return to the familiar default amount of zoom, you can right click the zoom icon found in your settings tab and select "Restore Default Zoom". The herb sack The herb sack is now available from slayer masters for a cost of 750 slayer reward points. The herb sack allows you to store up to 30 of each of the following grimy herbs: *Grimy guam *Grimy marrentill *Grimy tarromin *Grimy harralander *Grimy ranarr weed *Grimy toadflax *Grimy irit leaf *Grimy avantoe *Grimy kwuarm *Grimy snapdragon *Grimy cadantine *Grimy lantadyme *Grimy dwarf weed *Grimy torstol Never again will you be have to live through the pain of leaving a grimy herb on the ground to disappear. With space for up to 420 grimy herbs, the herb sack will be a must-have for slayers. XP Tracker Tweaks We've made some small tweaks to the XP tracker based on feedback from the community: *It is now possible to hide the counter bar. *The tooltip on the counter bar will now show the remaining XP to the next level if you don't have a tracker set for that skill. *There is now a speed control setting, enabling you to have the XP drops linger around for longer or speed out if you’re a fast reader. *Fishing will now take priority as the most recent skill when barbarian fishing. In other news... *Pizza will now remain in the same inventory slot after the first half is eaten. *There is now a warning on the exit of the Fight Cave. *Players can now purchase a bullroarer by giving the foresters an Oomlie wrap. *The Armadyl, Bandos and Ancient cloaks have been fixed graphically. *Removing fences in the PoH no longer allows the player to walk through walls when in build mode within the house. *Picking up a pet cat in the PoH Menagerie no longer completes the task “Pick up your Pet Rock from your PoH Menagerie”. *Morytania legs 1 and 2 now teleport to the correct location. *Small chat issue fixed when obtaining trading sticks in Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. *The Tz-Tok Jad slayer task will now be cleared if you leave a Fight Cave run in any way, to prevent players from potentially having an infinite slayer task. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Day, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Krista, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team